


Replacing the Pieces

by lasairfhiona



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Day during "The Man in the Fallout Shelter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing the Pieces

It wasn’t that she didn’t understand it.  It was that she hadn’t wanted to.  She didn’t want to remember her parent’s disappearance.  She didn’t want to remember.  It hurt too much.  But being stuck with all of them, listening to them talk about Christmas, watching them with their families. It made her think as much as she didn’t want to.  Angela and Booth were right though, finding Ivy Gillespie and giving her back the piece of her life that she’d lost was what she needed to do and helped her put pieces she’d thought she’d lost forever back into place.


End file.
